The Anonymus Source
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: When Sonny's mom was killed in a car accident, she wanted to keep it private. But thanks to Tween Weekly's new 'Anonymus Source' the whole world is learning personal things Sonny wanted kept secret. Rated T for saftey.
1. Who's The Source?

**A/N: I know I have a lot of stories to work on and it's really just so silly for me to be starting a whole brand new one! I just get these crazy ideas and I have to write them down, so this one is one that I had to write before someone stole it! Haha I'm being a little paranoid I guess! **

**Disclaimer: How many times now have I gone over this, "I, casual4, do not own Sonny With A Chance or any characters places or people used in this story." **

**PS- a lot of peeps have been asking about my username... lemme explain: one day i was making an account for this website and my friend sent me a text (it was a misspelling) but she said, "ur casual4 him?" she meant to say, "ur crazy4 him?" lol i was like casual4 sounds like an awesome username! So that's the story. **

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

_I reached up to the shelf just above my bed, I knew exactly where it was so I didn't need to look. As I brought the sweet smelling picture off the shelf I ripped it in two. After everything that happened, I just wanted to forget.... not forgive and forget, just forget._

Casual4: Whoa, let's back up a little. You see it all started on a not-so-normal Wednesday at Condor Studios.....

Sonny's POV

I studied the magazine cover, it was new. The newest edition of Tween Weekly had finally arrived! Usually I would've placed it in my pile of magazine next to my vanity in my dressing room, but for the first time ever I was on the cover. Not me and Hayden, not me and Tawni, just me. It was a whole issue dedicated to me! Of course, I hadn't known it was going to be about me, nor had I supplied any information to them about myself. So I was a little surprised.

"I see you got the lateset issue of Tween Weekly," an obnoxious voice said from behind me. I really was in no mood to hear Chip Drama Pant's complain about not being on the cover, I wanted to see what they'd printed about me.

"Hell-o Sonny?" he said waving a hand in front of my face. I pushed it away and flipped to a random page in the magazine. What I saw shocked me, the magazine fell to the floor. Everything around me blacked. In big bold letters it said, **Tragedy Strikes Sonny Munroe. **

"What are they talking about?" I thought aloud, grabbing Chad's sleeve for support.

"What are _you _talking about?" Chad mimicked pushing my hand away. I turned to face him, holding the magazine in front of me. His eyes scanned the page, then rested on mine.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," he whispered before walking away. I looked at the page. How did they find out all of this? The only people I ever told were my cast!

_Sonny Munroe is Holllywood's Sweetheart, but we all get bad news. Even this exploding ball of sunshine couldn't escape sadness forever. Our anonymus source tells us that the young teen stars mother was killed earlier this week in a car accident. For now Miss Munroe is staying with castmate and friend Tawni Hart, but how long can she escape the return to Wisconsin that's waiting for her? Will she ever come back? _

_"Oh Sonny's leaving? That's too bad, oh well they'll find a replacement in no time," were the words of Chad Dylan Cooper on the situation._

I blacked out, again! First they find out something personal about me, something I never wanted anyone to know. Then to make it even worse, Chad treats the whole thing like it doesn't matter.  
I felt a mix of emotions, I was angry and sad and heartbroken all at the same time. I had to figure out who the anonymus source is, it wouldn't be anyone on So Random would it? They wouldn't betray me like that would they? But, who else even knew?

"Sonny, how's it going?" Tawni asked walking up to me, she snatched the magazine from my hands, "Oh the newest edition of Tween Weekl-- oh my god! How did they find out?"

She looked up from the magazine in horror, dropping it to the ground. "Sonny, I.. I promise it wasn't me!" she yelled in a panicking voice.

I nodded, "I know Tawni, I know. But I still need to know who it was."

"I bet it was Zora, who else would ever tell Tween Weekly private information?" she said pounding a fist into her hand. I could tell Tawni was just as upset by this as I was, but I really didn't want her help. Even though I told her I knew it wasn't her, I really didn't want to take any chances.

"Let me take this one Tawn," I said with a small smile before walking to my dressing room. I would find out who this source was if it was the last thing I do, in honor of my mother of course. They shared something that my mother and I would never want told, I know she wouldn't. Whoever it was betrayed me, they added insult to injury. And that was unforgivable.

Chad's POV

I walked back to my set, lost in thought. That quote, it was completly taken out of context! They didn't even print my full quote. The words rang in my ears, haunting my thoughts.

**"_Oh Sonny's leaving? That's too bad, oh well I'm sure they'll find a replacement in no time. But I don't think it will be the same around here, I'm really going to miss her. What? That's crazy! I do not have a crush on Sonny Munroe... ok maybe a little. But I'm Chad Dylan freakin Cooper."_**

I hadn't even been talking to an reporters, I'd been talking to Nico. Yes, I know his name. I use the little nicknames for Sonny to feel special, truth be told my crush wasn't little. It was full out, head over heels, love. And whatever I could do to make her feel happy or special, I would do. But now, she not only lost her mother, but she thought I was a jerk. A huge jerkthrob, and she was right. I was horrible to her, and I was determind to change. I'll help her figure out who the anonymus source is, I'm sure she'd want to know!

"Chad?" someone asked, I turned to see Sonny standing there. A confused expression playing on her beautiful face.

"Sonny?" I mimicked, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I was wondering, did you mean what you said?" she asked looking at the ground, I saw the smallest tear fall from her eye.

"No! No, of course not! It was taken completly out of context I... I was talking to Cloudy and I, I never meant for them to use it!" I yelled desperatly running over up to her. I knew I looked pathetic but I really wanted Sonny to know I could never hurt her that way.

She nodded and backed away a few steps. "Ok, I... I believe you. Now, I need to find out who the anonymus source is!" she said breathlessly. If I'd known that getting so close to her made her this nervous, well I would've started a long time ago!

"Psh, good luck with that. I bet it's Cloudy or Rainy! And I'm just telling you this because I like you, it wasn't me," I said trying to gain some Chadness back, but failing.

She chuckled, "I guessed it wasn't you." With that Sonny was gone. The very room grew dark without her there to light it.

Now it's time for Operation: F.O.W.T.A.S.I or Operation: Figure Out Who The Anonymus Source Is.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Well let me know, I may update today... but if I don't then I probably won't until Friday or Saturday. Sorry! But I have some personal stuff to take care of so... yeah.... Review Please!!**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Sooo sup peeps? Took me way longer to update than I thought it would!!!**

**Dedication: channygirl33 a long overdue dedication I might add.**

**Anyway... not much else to say except I'm really excited to start writing a story with the one... the only.... missweird101!!!!**

**Whatever, on with the story!**

**No Disclaimer**

**PS- Who else likes the name Operation: F.O.W.T.A.S.I it sounds cool my new favorite words: FOWTASI, Fenyoi, and gramazsome **

* * *

Sonny's POV

I sighed and looked at the white wall. It wasn't hard to tell where Nico and Grady had destroyed it, twice. That part of the wall was a darker, almost yellow, shade of white. Plus whoever painted it didn't sand the wall, so it was bumpy. That little section of wall looked out of place, like it didn't belong there. That little piece of wall was me.

I didn't belong in Hollywood, when I'd gotten on the flight to come here I knew I was giving up a lot. Privacy being one thing, but I'd never imagined that it could end up this way. I hated that every move I made was tracked by a magazine, because of an Anonymus Source. I hated having my secrets exposed to the world.

Chad never seemed to mind having his life in the public eye. In fact, if anything, it was more important than his show. He _wanted_ to be recognized. If something bad happened to him, he _wanted_ people to know. He _wanted _their sympathy.

Tawni wanted to be on every cover of every magazine. She had to be the center of attention, privacy was a word she was _more_ than unfamiliar with. It probably wasn't part of her vocabulary.

Zora was, well, Zora. She didn't mind being on a magazine, or being a headliner on the news. She didn't really care about privacy, even though she got more of it than I did. She seemed to not mind if the tabloids got hold of a precious moment in her life, she didn't mind them stretching it out and telling everyone.

Nico and Grady never really cared about anything other than food, or _girls_. So it's no wonder privacy is on the bottom of their priority scale.

But I wasn't like my cast, or Chad. I was in Wisconsin, just a few months ago. I was a nobody who dreamt of this life, a few months ago. A few months ago, I had no idea this dream life isn't a dream, it's a nightmare that doesn't end. A few months ago, is where I'd kill to be.

"Hi Sonny," someone said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Josh? Oh wait, it's Mail Monday!

"Hey Josh," I replied weakly. I got up from the sofa and walked over to him, leaning on the door for support.

"I don't have much today, except this," he said thrusting a magazine at my face. I pulled it gently from his hands, said a 'thank you' and closed the door.

The magazine reminded me of why I had been sitting in here in the first place. I needed a plan, a plan to find the 'Anonymus Source.'

There I was on the cover, but this time _he _was also there. I groaned and dropped the magazine. Once again, something private had become public.

Chad's POV

I stifled a laugh as I watched my cast. Portlyn was balancing a broom on her nose while dancing to 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. It was annual Talent Night. A night where my cast would each perform some kind of talent for the rest of the cast. Of course, I was a little too busy thinking of a plan to find the anonymus source who had hurt Sonny to figure out a talent, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to watch Portlyn make a fool of herself. As the song ended she bowed dramtically and sat down.

"Chad?" she asked, "Are you going to go next?"

I looked at each face of my cast, all of them expecting me to say yes and take the stage. Every year I'd recite a speech on how great I am, saying that 'It was talent enough to be this great, why should I have to prove it in some little Talent Show.' But instead I shook my head.

"Why?" Chastity asked. I shrugged.

"Because I'm busy, catch you guys later," I sighed walking to my dressing room.

As I sat in front of my mirror, ready to think up a plan, I noticed the magazine on my desk. Another Tween Weekly, and this time not only was Sonny on the cover, but so was a man I didn't recognize. I needed to find out who this man was.

????'s POV

I laughed inwardly at the expression on Chad's face as he read the article. He was no doubt trying to figure out who the Anonymus Source was, plus he was probably angry with the article. Little did he know it was a lost cause, if I had anything to do about he'd never find out. Sure he was doing a caring act, something so rare that it should be in the magazine instead of the two stories I've sold to Tween Weekly. But he was there, on the night my heart broke. He was there when I was rejected, and it was his fault. Well, maybe it wasn't his fault.... it was really Sonny's, this way I was attacking both of them at the same time. I better get out of here before he sees me, I climbed up into my hiding spot in the vents and crawled to safety. Laughing as I said, "Revenge is so sweet."

Sonny's POV

"Tawni!" I cried running into our dressing room. She turned her head to me, a Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa colored line going from the left corner of her lips to the lower part of her left ear.

Usually she would've yelled at me for messing up her application of her Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa lip gloss, but instead she smiled sympathetically.

"I read the article, and I promise you we will find the source," she spoke softly as she walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I-I haven't read it yet, but I said I got this. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to help," I replied walking over to my vanity and sitting in my chair.

I flipped through advertisment after advertisment before I found the page I was looking for.

**Another Tragic Strike for Sonny Munroe**

_The news may be new, but the pain is old. According to our anonymus source, Sonny Munroe's father Blake Munroe, was charged with kidnapping his daughter three years ago. After being convicted and sentenced to four years in prison he escaped, and reportedly tried to kill Sonny and her mother, only to injure Sonny. The fatal attack left her with a broken leg and a permant scar. Maybe even the "Sonniest" of people have some downfalls, but the life of Sonny Munroe is filled with them._

I sighed and looked at Tawni, a plan finally forming in my mind. "Ok, I have a plan on how to catch the source... but I will need your's and Chad's help," I said walking over and whispering the plan in her ear.

Chad's POV

After I read the article my heart rate had gone through the roof. My hands were clenched, ripping the magazine in two. How could this man do that to Sonny? Now, not only did I want to kill the anonymus source, I also wanted to kick Blake Munroe's ass.

I looked at my feet, ashamed in myself for having no plan. Until they were caught, this anonymus source would be running around sharing private stories about Sonny every day to these Tween Weekly people.

"Chad," someone said, I turned to the doorway to find Sonny. "I have a plan to catch the anonymus source... but I need some help," she smiled solemnly and walked over to me.

She placed one hand on each side of my ear and whispered, her breath on my skin making me shiver.

"First, we need to create a completley fake story," she whispered, "Then you, me, and Tawni each tell one person. If that story ends up in the next edition of Tween Weekly, we know it's one of them. If not, we create a new story and choose new people, until one of the stories end up in Tween Weekly. Then we have to figure out which of the three people who know the story, spilled it."

As she stood back up at full height and stared me in the eyes, I coulnd't help but notice something I'd never seen before. Sonny was scared. Sure, she'd been scared when we ran into 'Big Foot' on Lookout Mountain, but it wasn't that kind of scared. No, it was the I don't know what to do scared. It was a fear that you've probably never felt. It was a fear that made her feel like her life depended on it, even though it didn't. And she needed me, I could make the fear dissapear. But no matter how much I wanted to, it wasn't the right time.

"Are you in?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. I nodded, "But I need to make a phone call first, could you step outside."

She nodded and closed the door silently behind her. I grabbed my "Important Person" cell phone and hit the number 3 on the number pad. Having Tween Weekly on speed dial has never been more handy.

* * *

**Any guesses at to who the source is? Even though I said they hid in the vents I can tell you this... it isn't Zora! **

**Reviews? :)**


	3. We're Dating?

**A/N: Aww so sorry I left this for so long guys!! Anyway I am loving the reviews and I already have this planned out in my head. To those of you that said Dakota, you were very very close... close being an important word in that sentence.**

**Lol, no need to keep you waiting any longer!**

* * *

Chad's POV

"Mmhmm that's right Marta, Sonny and I are official. If I don't see my.... I mean my and Sonny's... faces on the next edition of Tween Weekly, well there's going to be some trouble," I threatned over the phone to the writer that was lucky enough to answer.

See I took Sonny's plan to a whole new level, without telling her. We were going to pretend to date and then spread fake rumors about our relationship as the fake stories. The best part with my version of her plan was that by the end, we would really be dating! Come on, even Sonny knows she can't resist me.

I walked back over to the brunette who was watching the Mackenzie Fals cast perform their lame talents, and waiting ever so patiently.

"So are you done with your phone call?" she whispered, hoping not to be heard by my cast.

"No, I decided to come outside and continue my call after I asked you to leave. Of course I'm done with the call Sonny!" I whisper-shouted at her.

She feigned offense and led me through the halls to the exit. Neither of us talked the whole way there. I was too busy admiring her pretty hair and her cute facial expression as she led me out the door.

"Ok Sonny, before I tell you about the call, can you promise not to get mad?" I asked defensivley.

"Depends," she stated crossing her arms, "Depends on the call."

I rolled my eyes, knowning how stuborn Sonny can be I decided that was the best I was going to get.

"Alright.. see I kind of told Tween Weekly that we're a couple," I said uneasily looking at the ground.

She gasped and I looked up to see her mouth hanging open. "Chad Dylan Cooper! What was tha-" she began to rant.

"Wait, let me finish Sonny. See I also told them that we better be on the front cover of the next issue," I said cutting her off, "All we have to do is pretend to date. Since we're both actors that shouldn't be so hard."

"Actress Chad, I'm an actress. Anyway, why did you do that? How does that help us at all?" she yelled. Anyone could see she wasn't so down with the idea.

"Because it'll give us something to make the fake stories about, plus I also told them that they have to tell us the name of anyone who gives them a story about us!" I said running hand through my hair.

"Oh... ok," she replied in an off tone, "Let me get this straight. We pretend to be a couple, then we tell people something like we broke up. Is that where your going with _my _plan?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes! That's what I said isn't it?" I exclaimed frustratedly.

"Sorry Mr. Chad Dylan Touchy," Sonny mocked before grabbing my hand and walking back into the building. After I realized why she was gripping so tightly to my hand and practically glueing herself to my side I followed her lead.

"Aw you're so sweet," she fake cooed.

"No you're so sweet," I mimicked.

We made a round of the studio as a 'couple' being as loud as we could to make sure everyone knew.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I answered at the first ring.

"Hello Chad, it's Marta from Tween Weekly. We just got a call from someone with a story about you. However they refused to leave a name," the reporter told me.

I shook my head, "Well Marta, can't you ask the operator?"

"No, sorry. They used a payphone," she replied.

I grunted and hung up. Sonny looked at me quizically.

"Someone called in with a story about us but they don't know who," I explained leading her back to her dressing room and stopping just outside the door.

"Make a list of your top three suspects and I'll create a story. Tomorrow we'll really set this plan into action," I sighed as I turned to walk to my dressing room.

Sonny merely nodded and opened the door.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day, and I need to be ready.

?'s POV

I looked around the telephone booth to make sure nobody was watching, then stepped in side.

I inserted two quarters and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello you've reached Tween Weekly, Marta speaking, how may I assist you?" a shrill voice asked from the other end.

"Listen, I have a story for you. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are dating," I whispered into the phone.

"Ok, and would you mind leaving your name?" she asked.

I hung up the phone. No way was I giving them my name, if Sonny and Chad found out who I was... well that wouldn't be good.

As I stepped out of the booth I pulled out my regular cell phone.

"Dakota, I need you to get me another story on Sonny and Chad, and fast too," I demanded before hanging up.

Sonny and Chad were the biggest stars in Hollywood, which meant stories about them were the biggest money makers.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short... filler chapter I guess. Anyway it's really important to the plot so.... reviews?**


	4. The Garden

**A/N: I know I have some other stories to updating, like Not For The Life Of Me, dang I've left that one for a long time!!! Lol, well nnygirl33 you make sure that Chad Dylan Cascooper is using his cas correctly!!!**

**OMG I got a new cell phone!!!!! It's a Pantech Impact and it's pink!! It's the cooliest phone eva! I'm gonna get a pic of it as my new avatar!!**

**Disclaimer: What oh what would we do without disclaimers? Oh yeah, we wouldn't being crying about not owning Sonny With A Chance. Gee thanks a lot Disclaimer! :/**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I stared at the paper. It was ripped in the corners, there were holes every few inches, and the origional shade of white that the paper used to be was now an almost black. I had written and erased the names of my top three suspects so many times!

Three suspects? It was so much harder than I thought it would be! I origionally planned on writing Zora, Nico, and Grady. After I wrote each name down I came up with a reason to erase it.

Zora wasn't that cold hearted was she? I mean sure she had a prank show, and she made me her test subject for her cold-cut catapult, but she wouldn't go that far.

Nico was like the brother I never had. He was always there and always wanted me to be happy, there is no doubt that it wasn't him!

Grady was... well Grady's world revolved around cheese and girls, I doubt that he read somewhere 'The best way to get a girl is to expose her secrets to the world!' so it wasn't him.

I had also written Marshal, Portlyn, and Josh but then erased them too.

Marshal was an executive, executives wouldn't do that sort of thing would they?

Portlyn didn't even know my name, let alone that my mother had died.

Tears started to prickle in my eyes as I remembered where I was. I was in Tawni's guest room, writing names on a paper in the middle of the night. All because one drunk driver, that shouldn't have been driving, was behind the wheel of a stolen monster truck!

After I grieved for a little while I decided to get back to the list, I was doing this for my mom. She'd want to know right?

Where was I, oh yeah Josh. Well Josh did have access to a lot of secret information, but he's not that kind of guy.

In the end the only suspects I had were Tawni, Chad, and Dakota. Even after Tawni and Chad both decided they were going to help me, I couldn't help but wonder if there was some underlying meaning for their sudden niceness. Plus Dakota was just evil!

"Sonny why are you still awake?" Tawni asked as she sat on the end of the bed, "And what are you writing?"

I yawned and looked at the clock, it's nearly midnight! "Oh nothing," I said as I yawned again, "Chad just said to write my top three suspects as to who the 'anonymus source' is."

"Oh, well may I see it?" she asked. I yawned again, and shook my head. "You won't like it," I stated putting the list behind my back.

"Come on Sonny, please!" she whined stamping her foot. I simply shook my head. "Nuh uh," I huffed.

She sighed and stood up, "Fine, but if by chance I am on there let me tell you it's a waste of time! I would never do that to you!" Tawni pouted as she walked out of the room.

I rolled onto my side and turned out the light, it's time for some well needed rest.

* * *

The next morning

Chad's POV

I looked around for Sonny, excited to start with the plan. Of course I also wanted to show off my list. It was neatly organized and written in gold with a solid gold pen! This was the ultimate fight-starter. Sure we were supposed to be getting along to find the source, but can't I at least have one argument? The sound of a squeaking door caused me to turn around. There was Sonny! And yet......

I wasn't expecting to see her looking so tired. Her shoulders were hunched, she had HUGE bags under her eyes, and she had a serious case of bedhead... yet she still looked beautiful.

"Chad," she said yawning, "Here's my list."

I looked at the torn up paper she handed me, it was blank. However you could see what she had erased, why had my name been erased? Why was I even on the list at any point?

"Before you say anything, yeah I know you were on the list," she said holding up her hand, "I wrote almost everyone in the studio on it, but I had a reason to erase all of their names."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Sonny I wouldn't do that to you, ever. I promise you," I huffed, "I can't believe you don't trust me, or Tawni for that matter!"

She shook her head. "Chad I wrote that in the middle of the night, I don't even know what I was thinking," Sonny stated.

I smiled and said, "Good."

"Good," Sonny smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Not quite, I need to show you something," I replied taking her hand and leading her through the studios. She complained multiple times about being able to walk, but I just ignored her.

After passing multiple sets and getting lost I few times I found what I was looking for. It was a door. The door lead to a secret garden on the roof that only three peopleknew about, which is why it said 'keep out.' If you walked through the door there was a winding staircase a few hundred steps high.

"Keep Out?" Sonny read, "Chad the sign says keep out I don't think this is a good idea!"

I once again ignored her and placed the key into the lock, turning it gently. It had been a while since I'd visited this place and it definitly showed. The maid I had hired to keep it clean had quit around the time I stopped visiting this place.

"It's really dusty in here," Sonny called. I looked to my side where she had been, but she wasn't there.

"Are you coming?" she yelled popping her head around the corner of the staircase.

I nodded and hurried up behind her. We walked in silence, but it wasn't akward. The staircase was well lit by windows. There was a window every few steps, every single one with a magnificent view of Hollywood.

Once at the top there was another door, this one never locked so I simply turned the knob. When it opened I expected to see the beautiful green plants and colorful flowers that had been there last time, but instead...

"Chad all the plants are dead," Sonny said making her way to a bench in the middle of the garden, "Why would you bring me here?"

I didn't really know why I'd brought her here, I hadn't been to this place since... since her. That was so long ago though, that was when I was still on the Goody Gang.

"I.. um well do you know the show the Goody Gang?" I asked nervously.

"I've heard of it," she answered, "But what does that have to do with-"

I cut her off as I kept talking. "I had it built when I was ten, yes we still filmed a baby show when we were ten! After Tawni left a new girl came on the show, and I really liked her. I asked Mr Condor to build this garden for me because I wanted to impress a girl. I brought her here and well... we fell in love at ten years old," I explained. I chuckled a little, "Looking back, I don't understand how I 'fell in love' at so young."

Sonny smiled at me. "It's sweet Chad, but why am I here?"

I took a breathe, this hadn't been how I had intended for my day to go. It was just me acting on my stupid impulses.

I looked at Sonny for the first time since we'd gotten up here, her hair was still a huge mess. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a travel brush. "Here, brush your hair, and sit up straight," I instructed thrusting the brush into her hands.

She looked at me questioningly but did as I said. "Why do you have a brush in your pocket?" she asked as she tried to get a huge knot out of her hair.

"It takes work to be this handsome," I shrugged. She handed me back the brush.

"Why did I have to brush my hair?" she complained.

"I can only have pretty girls with me," I replied looking at the ground again as I realized what I said.

"You think I'm... pretty?" she asked in disbelief.

I looked up at her again, it's now or never Cooper. Just do it.

"Sonny, I haven't been up here since the girl," I admitted, "Once the Goody Gang was cancelled I got a spot on Mackenzie Falls, and she got a spot on So Random! and she said she couldn't talk to me anymore. She really hurt me Sonny. I hate that I'm showing you a weak side of me but..."

Sonny took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "It's ok, just say it," she whispered.

I felt the courage build up inside me and I did it. I said the five most important words of my life. "I love you, Sonny Munroe," I said.

She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "That's so sweet," she cooed, "And I may just feel the same way."

I smiled back at her and leaned forward. Just as our faces were a few inches apart, Sonny put her hand in front of her face and pushed me away.

"Who was the girl if it wasn't Tawni?" she asked.

"Does that matter, I don't feel anything towards her, I haven't even talked to her for seven years!" I complained.

"Who was it?" Sonny persisted, I could see she wasn't giving in.

"Fine I'll tell you," I sighed, "It was Mandy."

* * *

**I was in the mood for some fluff and drama. Sorry this is the second time I've used Mandy in my stories but I love stories with Mandy in them and this is an extremly important chapter. Because guess what, now there is a new suspect!**

**Only one person guessed the actual source correctly and that is monkey87! I didn't tell her she guessed so no complaints! And don't ruin it for yourself by looking at the comments, that wouldn't be fair to me now would it? :(**

**Lol, reviews?**


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: All righty so let's see if you were expecting this....**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Fine I'll tell you," he said with a sigh, "It was Mandy."

My head was buzzing with questions, as I was about to speak the world blanked. My eyes fluttered open and I was facing the ceiling. It had all been a dream! I dreamt that he took me to the garden? I dreamt that he called me pretty? Most importantly I dreamt that he loved Mandy! As releaving as the last one is, I couldn't help but wonder why. Why had I dreamt Chad loved Mandy?

My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID. Tawni.

"Hey Tawni," I groaned sitting up, "Listen I just got up so..."

"Mandy's coming for a visit to the studios!" a shrill voice yelled, cutting me off, "Don't come to work today!"

"What?" I asked, "But shouldn't I meet Mandy?

There was silence from the other line. I waited and waited for her to speak, but nothing. "Um Tawni?" I asked.

"Right," she said a bit dazed, "You don't want to meet Mandy, trust me! I'm coming to your apartment, we can hide out for the day!"

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me, and hung up. Typical Tawni being a drama queen. I still couldn't help but wonder though, I'd just dreamt of Mandy and now she was visiting the studios.

My phone buzzed again, without bothering to check the number I answered.

"Sonny Munroe," I sighed.

"Oh I know that, but I bet cha can't guess who I am," the person on the other end sing-songed. I knew they were a girl, but they were right.. I didn't know who they were.

I lifted my phone away from my ear and looked at the caller ID, 'unkown number'.

"Either tell me who you are or I'm hanging up," I replied calmly. I wasn't in a very 'sunny' mood today.

"Dakota Condor!" they said quickly, "And I thought I'd let you know something. I know the Anonymus Souce."

"What? And how does that help me at all!" I yelled into the phone. Instead of an answer I heard the dial tone.

Sighing I stood up. After about an hour I was ready for the day, when suddenly my apartment door burst open.

"Sonny! I got a lead on the suspect!" Tawni cried out of breathe, "Dakota Condor said their first name starts with an M."

I lauged slightly and helped Tawni up. "What?" she asked suspiciously as I started to laugh harder.

"Nothing," I replied, "It's just that I got a call from Dakota, she said she knew the anonymus source."

Tawni opened her mouth to reply when my phone, once again, buzzed. This time I was sure to check the caller ID. Chad.

"Hey Chad," I greeted as I lifted the phone to my ear, "I got a lead on th-"

"I got a lead on the Anonymus Source, their last name starts with a C," he stated cutting me off.

"Well that's great," I chuckled, "Because we also know that their first name starts with an M.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"My apartment why?" I asked slowly turning to face Tawni. She looked just as confused.

"I'm coming over," he replied before he hung up.

"What's with people and not saying bye?" I complained. Tawni crossed her arms and a serious expression formed on her face.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Their last name begins with a C," I replied matter-of-factly.

Tawni looked at me and screamed, "Mackenzie Cooper!"

"What?" I asked, confused, "Who's Mackenzie Cooper?"

"Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls, didn't you know they gave Mackenzie Chad's last name?" she replied casually.

"It's not Mackenzie Cooper," a voice defended.

We turned towards my door where we saw Chad. Since Tawni had already broken my door, all he had to do was walk in.

"Well then who is it?" Tawni asked in a complain-y tone.

Chad's face grew serious, "It's either Mandy Cleo or Mr. Condor."

I burst into laughter at what Chad said. "Um Chad I don't think Mister is Mr. Condor's first name!"

"Is too," he stated throwing me a wallet.

I opened it and the first thing I saw was a driveres license.

Mister Condor

49

Male

"You stole Mr. Condor's wallet!" I screamed.

Chad shrugged, "Nah I have people for that."

"Well I don't think it's Mandy," Tawni stated, joining the conversation, "She's just showing up today. So I think it has to be Mister Condor."

"I agree with Tawni," I stated, "But Mandy was in my dream last night, and she's coming today. I think it's a sign for something."

"I was in your dream?" a voice asked. We turned around and were face to face with.....

* * *

**Sorry it's short.. kinda a filler chapter! Reviews?**

**I'll send my Rabid Bunnies who ate Rabid Cupcakes with their Rabid Squirrel friends after you unless you review! **

**Peace Luv n Chad**

**casual4**

**PS- I'm thinking of changing my name from casual4 to PeaceLuvnChad.. whaddaya think?**


	6. Shocking News

**A/N: Ok so I know a few peeps have noticed Sonny isn't all that upset about her mom dying. But my cousins husband died and her kids were only sad for a few days... so as far as I know that's kind of normal. I mean yes she is sad, which is why she's kind of out of character but she isn't bawling! Thanks stars are so confusing for the PM about this story! Literally made my day! :)**

* * *

Chad's POV

"You stole Mr. Condor's wallet!" I screamed.

Chad shrugged, "Nah I have people for that."

"Well I don't think it's Mandy," Tawni stated, joining the conversation, "She's just showing up today. So I think it has to be Mister Condor."

"I agree with Tawni," I stated, "But Mandy was in my dream last night, and she's coming today. I think it's a sign for something."

"I was in your dream?" a voice asked. We turned around and were face to face with.....

"Heheh.. hi Mandy?" I spoke akwardly, forming it more as a question, "Why are you here?"

She smiled her usual smile and shrugged. "I was on my way to the studios, saw your car, receptionist told me you were here," she said making her way around to the couch, taking in everything in the room.

"Well Mandy, as nice as it is to see you... we're kind of dealing with a little situation at the moment," Tawni laughed nervously. Mandy shrugged again, ignoring the obvious signs that we wanted her to leave.

"No problemo, I can wait till your done. Go on, deal with your... situation," she replied, waving her hands in the air at the word situation.

Sonny smiled sheepishly at me and walked towards the door. "Mandy, sorry to sound rude but, please leave," she said in the sweetest (fakest) voice she could.

Mandy sighed and stood up. "Obviously I'm not welcome here," she stated dramatically, "See ya at the studios Tawni, Chad...... Sonny." She spoke Sonny's name in the most acidic way she possibley could.

As she left, I closed the door as quickly as possible. "Don't mind Mandy, she's just not so nice to new people," Tawni said to Sonny placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sonny was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, pouting.

I rolled my eyes but decided it best not to insult her at the moment.

"Yeah, she's always been that way," I added taking a seat next to Sonny.

"Ok, ok I guess you're right. Anyway, since we know the source is probabley Mister Condor, I think we need a new plan," Sonny smiled, was that a pang of relief in her voice.

"Why are you so releaved about making a new plan?" I asked.

Sonny's POV

I froze when he said this. Was my relief that obvious? I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I couldn't say it was because we could 'break up' but what else would I say?

"Tawn, could you step outside for a moment?" I breathed out. She nodded and hurried out the door.

"Chad, it's... well I'm sorta glad to 'break up' with you," I whispered, putting air quotes around break up.

"I'm that bad?" he asked looking into my eyes. It was all I could do to nod.

I didn't want to be doing this to him. Fake or not I was really glad to be Chad's girlfriend. But with all this drama in my life, I certainly didn't need more. Dating Chad would cause exactly that. Plus he's a player, and I'm not in the mood for a broken heart!

"Oh, well then," he said, abrubtley standing up, "I guess you can find you're little source on your own." His voice was dripping with anger and hurt, and I immediatly regretted my decision.

"I can let myself out," he whispered feircly, "And one more thing. I don't care if you never find the source. In fact I think I'll help them!"

With that he left. I expected Tawni to rush back in, but no such luck. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

I was so stupid. By doing what I hoped would prevent drama, I caused even more drama. What did he mean help them anyway? What could he possibley do?

.....

"Sonny!" Tawni screamed rushing into our dressing room, "You aren't going to like this."

I looked up from the book I had been reading. Honestly I hadn't liked anything for a long time. Ever since the accident, nothing has really been that nice. Except for fake dating Chad, but that was all over. Now I had no happiness, especially with Chad hating me.

She threw me a copy of Tween Weekly. I looked at the cover, and immediatly groaned.

"Why did I have to see this?" I complained. Right on the cover it read: _Hollywood's Good Girl Sonny Munroe, Revealed To Be Bad Girl_

"And guess who gave them the information," Tawni said on the ground next to my chair.

"Chad," we sighed in unison.

I got up from the chair and crossed to Tawni's side of the room.

"We need a new plan to catch Mister Condor in the act," I said as I tore a piece of paper off of Tawni's "Pretty Pad" hanging on the wall. Tawni's Pretty Pad is where she would write a different note about her beautifulness every few hours.

"Why do you need to catch Mr. Condor? He isn't the source," a voice said. Tawni rushed to where I was standing and started screaming. "It's a ghost!" she yelled.

"I'm not a ghost," the voice said, a murky shadow revealed itself, "I'm Dakota."

Tawni and I exchanged worried glances.

"Then who is?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "Nuh uh, I don't give in that easy," she taunted.

Tawni walked to the little girl, picking her up by the collar of her dress.

"Either you tell us the source, or spend a day in the vents with Zora!" she screamed. I was tempted to hold Tawni back, but the twirp deserved it.

"Fine, fine I'll tell ya," she sighed, "It's Mason Cody."

"Mason Cody, as in Mason Munroe?" I gulped.

She nodded slowly.

This was turning out to be the worst day of my life.


End file.
